


Standing in the Sunshine

by ArtemisRae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fma_ihop, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl like Winry gives everything of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing in the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FMA kink meme, with the prompt: Kimbley/Winry - "An officer and a gentleman". Consensual sex, and though I intend Winry to be aged up a bit in this fic I tagged it underage on account of their canon ages. This may be the single creepiest thing I've ever written.

* * *

He's not entirely sure what she's after, coming to him like this.

He does know, however, what she's going to get.

Officially, it's nothing that Winry does not want – he has taken great pains to make sure she can leave at any time she wants, even going so far as to let her straddle him so that she does not feel pinned underneath him – but in his mind he knows: Winry is as helpless as if he's tied her down.

Kimbley pulls one of her nipples into his mouth, relishes the way she grinds against him and moves over him. She's tight but not painfully so; he can't help wondering if Fullmetal is not as dumb as he acts, if he's been smart enough to sample the girl for himself.

He loops one arm around her waist, slips the other one between their moving bodies, where his thumb seeks out that bud of sensitive flesh that he knows will drive her over the edge. Kimbley is dying to see it – that moment where she comes, that moment of unbridled passion. Winry gives everything she has and keeps so little for herself, she cares that deeply and truly about the things that are important to her: her work, and her family, and the hope that what happened to her parents will not happen to Fullmetal.

She will not voice the question and so he will not say his answer out loud, but as he thrusts up into her wet heat he vows to himself: no _Ishballan_ will beat him to the brat alchemist, if it comes down to that. He can't promise anymore than that, however.

Her face is buried in his neck; Kimbley slows his strokes so that he doesn't miss it, doesn't want her to come when he can't see her face. He could easily pull on her ponytail, snap her neck back, but no, that's too rough for his carefully constructed façade, and so he cranes his head, pulls her into a kiss, smiles as she willingly opens her mouth against his.

As she arches back he can't help but lament the loss of her pounding heart against his chest, soft and warm and alive. If he weren't so intent on bringing her to orgasm he'd slide his hands over her stomach to cup her breasts and focus on her beating heart. He momentarily breaks rhythm at the thought of what he can do with that heart; Kimbley has always, _always_ regretted missing her parents that fateful day in Ishbal…

Winry's approaching orgasm snaps him back into the present; he can feel her clenching around him, her entire body tensing for one long breathless moment before she comes beautifully, crying out so loudly that Kimbley is both relieved and wistful for the fact that there is nobody there to witness it, whether accidentally or not.

Her pleasure has pushed his to a higher plane. He is so close, so desperately close, but he will not let himself grab her hips and drive into her the way he really wants to, won't let himself ruin the experience for her this far into it.

Instead he stays sure and steady, and when he comes he closes his eyes, her face at the height of orgasm seared into his memory.

His palms itch to keep her close as she pulls away, a wolf howling not to let its prey get away, and it takes everything inside of him not to lock the door and carry her back into bed, but he clenches his fist and reminds himself: a girl like Winry will give everything of herself. If he continues to play the gentleman, he can have it all.

* * *


End file.
